Whats my name again?
by EmoFreak12
Summary: Sequel to 'you have friends now' Will Andy stay to help Eris or dump the baggage and walk away? Please review. Rated M just incase as there may be some adult themes in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Apart from Eris and her family i dont own anyone/bands in this story, its the sequel to you have friends now, its probably gunna suck but it might not, you never know.  
**

*Andys PoV*  
I had been sitting next to Eris's hospital bed three times a week for a month, the nurse said she bashed her head as she fell down but theres no visable damage. I held her hand and stroked her cheek;  
"Come on Eris, wake up, dont leave us, we need you here" I whispered into her lifeless body, her hand flopped out of mine as her eyes fluttered open, i looked up surprised.  
"Who are you? Where am i? What happened?"She looked as if she was about to cry, her face was mixed with an expression of worry and confusion, i dont understand, she knew who i was? Her cheeks went red and her breathing quickened, she grabbed the sheets.  
"Are you alright?"I asked slightly worried.  
"Just pain...who am i?"She gritted her teeth and a nurse came rushing into the room;  
"Its okay sweetie, lie back, ill give you some medicine to wear away the pain, just close your eyes. Mr biersack, can i speak to you outside for a moment?"I wandered out side with the nurse, she looked like she was holding bad news and i really didnt want to be the one to let Ben now.  
"Whats wrong, is she okay?Whats going to happen to her"I raised my voice slighly and the nurse just stood back, i sat down on one of the chairs, i was tired, worried and hungry...  
"Mr. Biersack, im afriad your girlfriend has amnesia, it will ware off eventually but were not quiet sure how long it will take."I could here the sympathy in her voice, i picked up my phone and the nurse worked away,  
"Ben, you've got to get here NOW!" I shouted to him down the phone, he said he'd be here in a few minutes. I explained everything to him, he walked into the room Eris was in and sat down next to her.

*Eris's pov*  
The man walked out of the door with the nurse, i couldnt sleep, the nurse gave me some fast working medicine and walked out of the room. I couldnt remember anything, i looked through the doors, the man i saw before looked worried i could here him shouting down the phone. After about 5 minutes a man, a little older than the other came in and said i had a desise called Amnesia. It would wear off eventually but until then they would have to show me who i was. They had done all the tests they needed too in the past 2 months i had been in a Coma. I didnt really know him, well i did but i couldnt remember him, but Andy seemed trust worthy. I held his hand and he led me out of the building and into a car with Ben who said he was my brother. They seemed very trust worthy and they wouldnt be at the hospital with me if they didnt know me.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry its short another chapter will be up soon, so Eris has lost her memory, what will happen next? Is she gunna remember who she is or will it be left to Andy to show her her past life? Only I know that but you will soon! Leave a review please!**


	2. I cant do it

**3 months later (sorry for the time gap)**

*Eris's pov*  
Andy treat me like a princess and i was starting to remember things/people like Ben and my mum and dad, but not Black veil brides. Ben said my mum and dad had been arrested because Andy still had the phone on when i said that it was my mum who stabbed me and Ben had showed them my bruises from them. Me and Andy slowly produced a relationship, adding kisses and cuddles into our everyday lives and the guys from BVB became my best friends. Ben was moved into his girlfriends house so i asked the guys to move in with me as my house was huge! I turned around in my bed only to find Andy half naked beside me, he was fast asleep and i was still quiet tired so i snuggled into his and closed my eyes. He kissed my head and slowly moved out of bed out of my grasp, my eyes followed him out of the room, i decided to go back to sleep, it wouldnt hurt anyone..  
_**Dream;  
I walked down the cold Corridors of my new school, people were shouting and calling me names. The Corridor was blue but when it got to the end it turned black. People were throwing things off me, i ran as fast as i could down the corridor, the crowd behind me getting bigger, they were running after me, i fell to the floor screming, Ben's dead body appeared infront of me, i turned around, my mum was holding a bloody knife...**_

*andys pov*  
I was nearly finished in the bathroom, i had taken my clothes in with me so i didnt wake Eris up. I pulled up my black leather pants and reached over for my top. I heard Eris screaming from our bedroom, i dropped my top and burst into the room, she was spread across the bed sweaty and panting, tears dropped from her eyes. I ran over to her and her eyes fluttered open, i sat her on my knee and rocked her back and forth as she snuggled into my chest. Her sniffing had stopped and i lifted her head up, she had fallen back to sleep, i lay down with her and stroked her hair. She woke up again after 5 minutes but she was awake properly this time.  
"Are you okay sweetie?"I kissed her forehead and she sat up.  
"BEN!"she screamed and ran across the room, she dialled a number i walked over to her, she seemed generally worried!  
"Ben, are you okay?"She had a quick conversation with him but something didnt seem right, the conversation finished and she cuddled into me as tears streamed down her eyes. "He's moving to Newcastle, his band -Asking Alexandria- are doing a tour and there going to see all the children in the cancer ward"I hated to see her like this, from the sweet, she innocent girl she was to some one who has no idea who she is yet is loosing anyone who becomes close to her. I would love to be able to tell her i know how she feels but the truth is i dont...  
"He'll be back sweetheart, he's going to visit you, and you have me and the guys here with you!"I cupped her face in my hands and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. Someone knocked on the door and Eris buried her face in my chest.  
"Yup."I shouted so whoever was behind the door could hear me.  
"Were going out if you guys wanna come, just for some breakfast"Jake strolled into the room, he gave Eris a slighly concerned look then shook it off, i nodded at him and he left. Eris slept in her underwear so she just put a little dress on and i done a little eyeliner for her.  
"Beautiful" I kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand leading her out of the room.

*Eris PoV*  
Andy grabbed my hand and let me out of the room, i cant believe Ben is leaving, i had only just gotten to know him but he promised to skype me, he was moving tomorrow and didnt have anytime to see me so he was going to skype me before they whent to the hospital to meet the kids. I realised something on my arm as we got in the car, cuts.. I felt all the way up my arm feeling the lumps the blade had left, what could have made me so depressed?  
Andy moved my hand away from my arm and i looked at him, he could tell what i was thinking but he just shook his head, apparently now wasnt the time. The car stopped but why the fuck were we at a park? I wandered over to the swings and Andy pushed me.  
"Stop!"I giggled, i never liked being pushed to high... He lifted my chin up with two fingers so i was staring up at him."Promise you'll stay with me"A tear slipped down my cheeks.  
"I promise Eris." I stood up on the swing and looked into his gorgeous eyes, i reached in and kissed him, he replied in an instant pulling me closer too him. I felt a tear fall against my skin and broke away from him. I pulled him into a hug.  
"I want to remember andy, but i cant, i go into holes alone, i dont know who i am everyone says you were the thing i loved most but i cant remember you for myself. I would never wish this on anyone but why does it always happen to me?"A tear slipped down my cheeks and he wiped them of with his thumbs.  
"Because your the strongest, the one that can handle everything!"I could hear the sympathy in his voice more tears slipped down my cheeks.  
"But i cant Andy! Im falling apart, i cant keep going...id rather be dead!"I screamed and sunk to my knee's on the floor, i could feel the guys eyes staring at me a tear rolled down Andy's cheek. Now he knew, i had been thinking about comitting suicide but what good would that do for anyone else?  
"Eris"He shook my shoulder gently, my face covered my hair but my jeans had a small puddle on them from my tears.  
"No Andy, im sick of people making up excuses for me! This is my life now, i dont want anything to do with who i used to be! My name is Ruby, and i have no idea who you are."I spoke with no sympathy in my voice nor any emotion as i pushed his hand away from me and left the small park.

**OOOooh its a cliffy;Hey guys, Please leav a review, it will make me really happy if you do!**

**thanks!**


End file.
